Silent Hill Town's Sins
by Roland Knight
Summary: Not everything that you knew about silent hill is true. For Three years after heather defeated the last memebers of the cult, the gods are now free.


It started like any other day. I woke up, got dressed and got on the bus. Then I fell asleep thinking about what would happen at school, but something was wrong for when I woke up, I was the only one on the bus. I went to look outside and saw that I was at school, but not my school. It was also foggy outside, a very thick fog. I went back to my seat to get my school bag. When I lifted it over onto my back; it felt lighter than before.

I opened the bag and only found a flashlight. I started to think that I was still sleeping or that something bad happened when I fell asleep, like the bus took the wrong turn or something like that. Then, I heard someone or something yelled within the school. I took a deep breath and took the flashlight and started to walk out of the bus towards the school. When I reached the open school entry doors, they looked like they had rusted over or that they were covered with blood or something like that, so there was no way I was going to touch them.

When I entered, the building was dark, very dark, but I could see a light coming from a room up to the right in the hall. I turned on the flashlight and pointed up at the ceiling and saw a sign hanging down saying:

"Welcome to Silent Hill High School" 

My head started to hurt like someone had hit me over the head with a baseball bat. But, the town's name sounded so familiar, like I had read it in a book or newspaper. I put my hand up to push my brown hair back from my forehead. Then I shook off the feeling and started walking towards the room with the flashlight on. When I reached the door I looked through the door's little window; I only saw some desks and a table at first, but then I saw some movement on the floor going towards the back. I put my hand on the door handle, took in a deep breath, and opened the door.

I don't know how I got here. I just fell asleep in class; when I woke up I was holding a 9mm and what looked like blood was everywhere. Then there was this thing that looked like a person that was melted together as it was holding itself. I didn't think, I just pointed the gun at what looked like its head and pulled the trigger. When the bullet hit its head it gave out a yell that I bet anyone could hear a mile away. Then it hit ground and started to move back towards the table with unbelievable speed, then stopped. Thinking that it was dead, I just sat there looking at it, then I looked at the desk I was sitting at, seeing that someone had written something on it; it said:

"Welcome to Silent Hill, Rose"

"What is this? Why does it have my name?" I asked myself. Then the thing started to move again, but it was moving towards me! I got up and moved towards the back of the room and started to look for an exit, only seeing the one door towards the right.

I looked at the thing; it was already halfway in the room, towards me. Then the door opened and in walked a boy who looked about 16 or 17 years old, wearing a black coat and dark blue jeans, and holding a flashlight. He pointed the light on it; the thing stopped moving towards me. Then it seemed like it jumped up back on its feet. It then started moving towards him. He started to move backwards, then he saw me and the gun in my hand.

"What are you waiting for, shoot it!" As he yelled that, I pointed the gun at it and fired the gun three more times. Two hit its chest and the other hit its leg. The thing fell forward towards him and started to shake violently, but then he stepped on its head over and over again, then kicked it. Some type of blood started to ooze out of its wounds, then he looked at me and asked if I was all right and what was going on or something along those lines. All I did was look at the dead monster.

It looked like she didn't hear me so I asked her again.

"What's going on here?"

"I don't know. I just fell asleep and then I woke up here." She looked like she was in a daze, so I took her hand and told her to follow me. At the same time I was looking at the now dead raw meat monster thing, hoping to never see another one again. After an hour of checking rooms and running from other monsters, we met up with an odd looking man.

"Oh, hello there. I'm Mr. Johnson. How do you do."

"Um…do you know what the hell is going on here?"

He looked at me, then at the girl behind me, then smiled.

"Ah, I see you have found Rose for us; Thank you." He tried to take her, but I pushed him back. "What is this? You dare to push me aside?"

"Sir, if you know what's going on, please tell us, for we don't belong here!" His friendly smile went to rage and he yelled, "You're the one who does not belong here, Ross!" Then with one huge hand hitting me to the side, he grabbed her arm and took her gun, tossing it on the floor.

"If you want Rose, then meet me in the principal's office." He picked up the girl named Rose in his arms and ran off into the darkness of the school. I picked up the gun from the ground and put it away in my coat.

"Man, why do I have a feeling that I'm here to protect her from people like him…" I said as I slowly picked up speed after them.

I don't know what happened. One second the kid in the black coat was helping me kill that monster, then I'm locked up in a small office room. The room looked like it was made out of rusty metal; even the table looked like it was made out of the same stuff. I also could hear something from a distance; it kind of sounded like sirens going off at the same time. I went and tried the door, but it was locked so I tried to ram the door open. But, the only thing that came out of that was a sore shoulder. When I turned around there was a marking on the wall like one of those devil-worshipping marks, but it was a little different, like it was for a god, not a devil. As I took a closer look, my head started to hurt, and then there was a flash; I could see the boy, but he was dead.

"That boy, he will be trouble," said Mr. Johnson as he walked back and forth.

"You don't need to worry about him, Johnson, just keep the girl safe from him." Mr. Johnson stopped and loosened his tie and gave out a deep sigh.

"Should I use this, then, if things get out of hand?" Mr. Johnson pulls out a container as he finished. The woman just looked at the container then back at Johnson.

"If it comes down to it, then yes, use it, but remember you will lose yourself upon taking it." Mr. Johnson just smiled and put the container back into his pocket.

"What is the meaning of him being here anyhow?"

"To protect her from us and her future as bearer of our god. So you must stop him here." The woman started to walk away.

"Don't worry! I will stop him for our god!" yelled Johnson as the woman went into the darkness of the school.

I reached the school office after solving many odd puzzles, and killed more of those monsters after finding a steel pipe (but the pipe broke after awhile). The main part of the office was wide open with a desk in the middle of the room with a light on it. With that light and the light from my flashlight, I could make out five doors, each with a different symbol on them. I moved towards the desk and looked under the desk lamplight. Laying on the desk was a box of 9mm bullets and a clue about the doors; it goes:

_Mr. Ross, to get to us, you will need to solve the 5 doors of the Dark Followers, but if you choose the wrong set of doors death will await._

_Mr. J_

I smiled a little and pointed the flashlight at the door that was behind me. I took out a notebook that I had found in the school's library. On the cover of the notebook it says "The Darkfollowers." I opened the notebook to the page where it talked about the 5 Masters of the Followers.

"This is going to take awhile…"

After thirty minutes I ended up opening the principal's office door last. The room was dark and empty, not even a table for the principal to sit at. Then my light from my flashlight spotted something red in the back of the room. But, before I went to check it out I went back to the table and grabbed the box of 9mm bullets. When I went to the back of the room to look at the red stuff on the wall, my head started to hurt, but this time the pain was so different that I blacked out.

When I came to, I found myself in the same room, but it was different. This time it looked like it was made out of rusted metal. The whole room looked like it was made out of the stuff. I checked if I had everything. The only thing that was missing was my flashlight. I picked myself up and looked up at the light bulb that was hanging down, then looked back down to notice that a table was in the middle of the room this time. The table had a letter addressed to me.

_Dear Mr. Ross,_

_I'm so glad that you made it this far, but you still need to find me. I'll give you a clue: where do all of the kids go to play when the clock hits 11:00 p.m.?_

_Your prey,_

_Mr. Johnson_

Next to the letter was one of those pocket flashlights with Johnson's name on it. I smiled and said thank you as I took the flashlight. Then a loud noise that sounded like sirens started to roar into the room. It was so loud that I had to cover my ears for a while until I got used to the sound. I took the letter and left the room, but because the noise was so loud, I didn't notice the inside-out, skinned dog that jumped onto me.

I hit the ground hard, dropping the letter. The dog tried to take a bite out of me, but I pushed it aside, then quickly got up to my feet and pulled out the 9mm pistol and pointed it at where I pushed it, but it wasn't there. Then it ran up to me from behind and took a bite out of my leg. I gave out a yell and fell to my knees. I aimed the gun the best I could and shot the dog twice in the head. It let go and ran right past me. I aimed again and shot into the darkness while blood ran down my leg. I remembered the flashlight and turned it on and pointed it into the darkness. The dog was lying on the ground, but was still moving. So I aimed the gun and pulled the trigger, but it didn't fire.

I said a few F bombs, then pulled the box of 9mm bullets out of my coat and took the clip out of the gun. While I was reloading, the dog slowly got back onto its feet, and then started to growl. I got done reloading just in time to dodge out of the way as it ran towards me and jumped. I pointed the gun at the dog and fired, taking its back leg off. It fell to the ground as blood oozed out where its leg should have been. I stood up and limped my way towards the dog.

"You got blood all over me you asshole!" and shot the dog five more times, then stomped on its head until there was no longer a head.

After I recollected myself, I picked up the letter, which was somewhat, covered in blood and put it in my coat's inside pocket. Then I picked up the box and put it away. I dressed my wound the best I could with what little I had. As I limped down the hallway that was to the right of the office, I noticed an odd noise coming from behind a door. I readied the gun and opened the door to find that it was a closet for equipment. The sound was static coming from a radio on the floor. I picked it up and started to play around with it until I heard this from it:

"Ro…Wak…P…A..d…help her."

I recoiled in surprise, almost dropping the radio. I waited a few seconds, then I started to play around with it again trying to make it do it again. After awhile, I gave up and turned off the radio and put it in my inside pocket where the letter was. I looked around the closet a little more and found an empty clip for the gun, even though it didn't really matter because of the 9mm box of bullets I could load it with. So I put the clip into my jeans pocket and moved on.

"Ah, I see you're waking up." Said Mr. Johnson as Rose slowly opened her eyes.

"Wher…where are we?" Rose looked around, but couldn't make out anything but Mr. Johnson. She tried to get up, but fell right back down.

"Don't try to overdo it now. The town had a strong effect on you, but I fixed that." Johnson smiled and took out something that Rose couldn't make out. "Oh, and that boy who was with you has no idea what he got his-self into."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Sorry, but you have to find that out on your own, my dear." Johnson laughed, then put away the thing that was in his hand. "But don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." Rose let her fear show on her face and Johnson was overjoyed to see it.

"Where are we? Can you at least tell me that?"

"This is where the kids come out to play when it's 11:00 p.m." Johnson looked at his arm. "And Ross should be here within the hour."

"Where have I heard that name before?" Rose said to herself lightly. Johnson heard her and only said, "He's a past Sin that keeps coming back."

After awhile I just had to sit down and think about what the letter meant, but nothing came to mind. I pointed the flashlight up towards the other side of the hallway. There was a clock sticking out of the wall, so I got up to look at it. It seemed to still be working just fine and it read 10:30. Then an idea hit me, because this was the only clock that was working as far as I know; it may just be the key to Johnson's clue. I looked around for something that I could use to climb up there and change the time. But, nothing was in the hallway that I could use. Then, I remembered seeing a ladder in the equipment room, so I ran-hopped my way to the closet, but stopped to see a man who was standing in front of the door to the closet.

"Ross…" I just looked at him. "Ross, you must remember what happened here twenty years ago." My head started to hurt but I fought off the pain.

"Who are you and why do they want her?"

"I'm the one who has been trying to stop this for two years, but fate chose you to stop it, not me."

"What the hell does that mean?" I pointed the pistol at him.

"Just chill. Okay, you will know soon enough—about the same time she'll know." He put his hand at the tip of the pistol and slowly pushed it down. "I'll tell you this, my name is Jonathan and I am here to help. As much as I can at least." Then out of nowhere he punched me, knocking the air out of me. I fell to the floor in pain and could hear gunshots down the hallway, I also heard Jonathan running away from the shots. I quickly forced myself into the closet and tried to regain my breath. The gunshots didn't repeat so I got up to peek out of the doorway to see if anything or anyone was there. All I saw was empty hallway and more empty hallway. After awhile, I grabbed the ladder and brought it to the clock; it now read 10:39.

So I set up the ladder and climbed it to the clock. I used the gun's handle to break the glass that was on it. I moved the minute hand to the twelfth, so now it read eleven o' clock. Nothing happened at first, but then there was laughter that sent a shiver down my spine. I pointed the flashlight down the hallway and could make out a shadow of a boy running towards me.

That fool almost had him remember who he is, thought the woman as she left the school. If Sin remembers who he is, then the same god will appear again. The woman almost shot a monster that was walking by, but took a deep breath and released it.

"Looks like I have to take care of the trouble maker before Sin remembers," she smiled to herself and pushed a piece of red hair out of her eyes. She then looked at the monster and asked for forgiveness; then she moved on.

The shadow stopped about 5 feet away from me, laughing.

"What…what do you want?" The shadow just laughed and pointed behind it like it wanted me to follow it. "Do you want me to follow you?" It laughed a little louder and started to jog the other way. I just stood there for a while in awe, then started to follow it.

It took me to the courtyard of the school and pointed at the clock tower doors then past through them. I tried to open the doors, but they were locked. I pointed the flashlight where the keyhole should be, only to find an octagonal keyhole. "You got to be kidding." I kicked the door and started to go back into the school to find the key. Then the door slowly opened up; sounding like it was laughing at me for believing that it was locked. I sighed, and then entered it. Then there was blackness, It was because I blacked out again or that the flashlight went dead. It turned out that the flashlight was dead.

"Ah, you're here!" said a voice. I pulled out the gun and hoped my eyes would get used to the darkness faster.

"What's wrong? Can't see me? Well I'll fix that." As the voice finished talking, a light out of nowhere blinded me. As I covered my eyes and slowly moved backwards, I tripped over something and fell right on my butt.

"Careful now, you could have hurt her." I look at what I tripped over and saw the girl. She was tied up and started to try to move towards me. I held up a hand to tell her to stop, and then I got up to face Mr. Johnson.

"What the hell are you doing, Mr. Johnson?" I pointed the gun at him, just bluffing to shoot him.

"You're not going to shoot me, and please call me Mr. J. I always liked that nickname." Johnson just smiled and started to walk around the room.

"What makes you so sure I won't shoot you?"

"Because you need info on what's going on here? Am I right?"

I closed my eyes and smiled, "You really do think that you got everything under control." I opened my eyes and aimed the gun at his foot and fired. Mr. Johnson jumped backwards a little.

"My, aren't you the hothead." Johnson looked at the ground where I shot, then looked at me again. "You always have been a killer at heart, Mr. Ross Ashen." I moved backwards. "Um, you got the wrong guy. I'm Ross Hilltin." I looked at the girl. " And that's Rose Heartsin". Right then I had to stop and think on what I just said, as I was thinking Mr. Johnson raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know her name and are you sure that is your last name?" he asked. I just moved another step backwards. "I don't know how I know her name. She must have gone to my school and just realized that she did!" As I was done yelling my answer, Johnson just shook his head then pulled out a container and laughed. "You are one of the saddest things I know. She never went to Silent Hill High School." My head started to be in pain again and without knowing it, I shot Johnson in the leg.

"Ah! What have you done, you monster!" yelled Mr. Johnson as he dropped the container so he could grab his left leg. "You will wish you had never done that!" Johnson picked up the container, then opened it up, and drank what was inside. This happened so fast that I couldn't react to it. After Johnson finished drinking what was in the container, he threw the container and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked, but Johnson didn't reply. He just continued to laugh. I aimed at his head and fired, hitting him right between his eyes. Johnson stopped laughing as blood was passing down his face, then looked at me and pointed as he fell to the ground. I went over to Rose and untied her. As I did, she gave me a big hug, then let go.

"Are you all right?" She nodded as she got to her feet. I looked at her from head to toe to see if he hurt her in anyway.

"Your name is Ross, right?" I nodded my head and asked her what was going on since she seemed to be all here, not in daze. "I'm not too sure, but we need to get out of here right now." I agreed, but something was wrong. There were no exits that I could see.

"We got a problem, there doesn't seem to be a way out." As I said that, Rose's eyes just widened and pointed at where Johnson's body was lying. I turned around, seeing Johnson's body, get up as body parts started to jump around. "What the hell is going on?" I yelled as Johnson's flesh started to tear and reform into some type of monster. Johnson now had arms that looked about five feet long, with claws of bone coming from its hand. Its legs were about two feet long. Johnson's body has what looks like bones sticking out, and his head is just what I would call a meatball head with no eyes, no ears, no nose, and no mouth; just a ball of flesh that should be the head.

"That doesn't look good." As I finished the monster that was known as Johnson turned towards Rose. I pointed the gun at the thing and shot it twice as I yelled, "Die you monster!" The monster jumped toward me, then rolled up in to a ball while in mid air. Then slammed down right in front of me. The monster got up then raised it hand swing it at me. I jumped backwards as its claws just cut through my shirt. Then a voice that seems to come from my head said, "I am the Red God! I have chosen this body to bring back God! Now pay for your sins!"

After the voice told us that the being before us was the 'Red God'. Ross shot at the Red God until the clip went dry. Then he threw a box of some kind and a clip for the gun.

"You reload the empty clips, while I try to kill this thing!" yelled Ross as he slammed a loaded clip in to the gun. I nodded my head and picked up the box of bullets. I ran off to a spot that I thought was safe for the time being to reload the clips. As I was reloading the clip, I notice that when Ross stood in one place for a while, blood would be by his right leg.

Ross yelled for the clip and then tossed the empty one at me as I tossed the loaded clip at him. As Ross caught the clip and placed it in to the gun, the Red God hit him right on the leg where the blood was coming from. Ross gave out a yell, then fell to ground face first.

"Now its time for the past to make up for it's sin." Said the voice as it jumped in to the air and formed into a ball again to slam in Ross. Ross rolled to his back to see the Red God fall towards his head, then rolled to the left and yelled as the Red God landed, "Not today you damn demon!" I felt useless as Ross tried to get back to his feet.

"There has to be something that I can do then reloading a clip at a time?" I looked around only to find nothing. I heard another yell from Ross as he slammed into a wall. "This is not good! Ross can't take much more!" The Red God turned towards me and started to walk. I looked at Ross and he wasn't moving, then I looked back at the Red God seeing that it would reach me in a few minutes. I made up my mind; so I ran towards Ross, but the Red God got in the way and tried to hit me with one of its bone clawed hand. I ducked then side step to the left then ran behind it to Ross. Ross was out cold so I slapped him a few times, but still was out like a dead light bulb. I looked around for his gun, finding that it was to his right.

I grabbed the gun as some mass of force hit me in the back, landing on my stomach. The Red God picked me up by the back on my top and brought me to it bleeding meatball head.

"You are the key to God's rebirth in to this sinful world" as the voice finish I pointed the gun under its head and fired what was left in the gun. The Red God let go of me and fell backwards as the voice yelled in pain. I then went to Ross shake him to wake up. Ross's eyes open then looked around.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Ross as he got up to his feet. I shook my head as I help him up. He smiled then looked around the area. "Where is that Monster?" I looked at where the Red God fell, but it wasn't there. Then Ross pushed me; he jump backward as the Red God hit where we were. It then started to roll at me so fast that I almost didn't get out of the way. Ross yelled for the gun, I threw it towards him, but the Red God got in the way. So the gun now was at least 10 feet from either of us and the Red God was in the middle. It's seemed to know that it was right between the gun and us. Ross checked his-self, then mumbled something about his leg.

"Are you all right Ross?" After that, Ross just looked up at me then nodded his head. I sighed in relief and started to think about how to kill this thing if we couldn't get to the gun. But Ross reacted before I could really think up something. Ross was now running towards the Monster, yelling at the top of his lungs. The Red God's voice just laughed at him then lifted its arm into the air getting ready to hit him with its bone-like claws.

She watched as the two fought with Johnson's true form. She smiled to herself knowing that Johnson was not going to beat them, for she had foreseen it happening. After all she was the Yellow God, the first born of God's children. She sighed to want the Red God had turned into, he hated how the world had become so sinful. So, he let that hate make him into the monster that now stood before those two…She now knows what must be done. For she is the Yellow God, the first-born of God's children.

I hoped that she got the hint to go for the gun as I ran at the Red God yelling 'I think that's what it called itself.' The Monster raised it clawed hand up into the air to get ready to hit me. I looked back seeing that Rose was just looking at me, dumb founded. I yelled out shit as I dropped down and started to slide between its legs. Its claws slammed into the ground just inches away from my head. I stopped sliding when I reached the gun, and at that time the, Red God pulled its claws out of the ground, bringing some of the stone floor with it. I just had to laugh a little when it pulled some of the stone out of the floor, but stopped laughing when the stone that was pulled out with its claws was heading right toward my fucking head. So, I picked up the gun and jumped to the side, and when I landed the pain went through my body like dull knives digging into my body.

It would have seemed that my body was not going to last long if this battle goes on any longer. I looked at the so-called God as it was jogging towards me to finish me off. 'If you can touch me.' I thought to myself as the mass of flesh was getting closer. Rose yelled something as I moved to the side and grabbed onto one the bones that were sticking out of the monster, and climbed onto it. I put the gun to where the ribs should be and pulled the trigger.

Click…The Fucking gun was out of ammo! That's what Rose must have yelled at me about. At this time the monster grabbed me then threw me to the ground. The Red God raised its fist into the air; a moment later, it came down, slamming right into my gut. "Fuck" I yelled, as blood spat out of my mouth. The monster was laugh as it continued to punch the crap out me and I was starting to get pissed off. So when I was reaching my limit of pain, I rolled out of the way as it was going to hit me again. At this time I started to think about Rose and why she didn't help, and I got my answer for a woman had somehow over powered Rose, and was over her shoulder. I tried to yell out "stop!" but only blood came out. The woman smiled as the blood oozed from my lips, then tossed me what looked like a shotgun.

"You only got one shot, so you best make it count. Aim for its heart." Said the woman as she started to turn in to the darkness. The Red God also noticed that the woman had tossed the new weapon into the fight.

"Why? Why have you given the sinner this weapon?" asked the voice of the Red God. As the voice asked its question, I took this as my chance to get the shotgun, so I took it. As I was dashing for the gun the Red God ripped out one of the bones that was on its back and threw it right at the gun. I jumped forward and pushed the weapon out of the way and the bone went through my right leg. "Man, my fucking leg has no luck here." I thought to myself as I was reaching for the shotgun. Slowly the Red God started to move towards me like it wanted to save the look on my face, so it can always recall this when some other poor loser fights it. One thing it didn't count on is that I can reach the gun.

As I took the shotgun into my hands, the voice of the Red God gave out a yell and started to run toward me. I took aim at the chest of the monster and was about to pull the trigger when I realized that the head was pulsing like a heart. So instead of aiming at its chest I pointed the gun at its head and pulled the trigger. A beam of light shot right out of the shotgun and hit the Red God in the head. The Red God gave out a yell that I had never heard before, as the head blew up. The body of the monster now lay on the ground dead. I took in a deep breath, looked at my leg, and gave out a cry of pain as I pulled out the bone. After I pulled it out, I'd looked at the body of the Red God as it started to rot away and for that rot came out bugs of many kind. When there was nothing left of the Red God a flash of light came out of nowhere and I was in the schools courtyard again, but this time there was no sound of sirens and the rust was off of everything. 'I'm back' was the last thing I thought as I backed out.

When I awake, I was lying on a bed and was banged up around my chest, leg, and right arm. I sated up to get a better look at my surroundings. It was a bedroom with poster of a video game called Resident Evil and of a Playboy Girl of the Year '98 poster. I had to smile to that; so right there and then I had figured that I was in some teenage kids room. I tried to get out of bed, but I could hardly move.

"Hey, take it easy, your not hundred percent yet, man," said a voice as the door opened. It was the man named Jonathan. He was wearing a black over-shirt that is buttoned up, with very dark blue jeans. He appears to be in his late twenties. He eyes seem to be green at one time then blue the next, they also have an 'lose all hope' feeling coming for them. His build is slim, but his arms seem to be too big around for the sliminess body of his. He smiled when he saw me looking at him from head to toe.

"I just brought you some food. It's not much, but it will have to do." Said Jonathan as he handed me a tray that had a hamburger with a heath drink.

"Um…Thanks, I think." I picked up the burger and took about a bite out of it. "Hey! This taste freaking awesome!" I said in a surprise voice.

"Glad you like it. I made it myself. My girlfriend also liked my cooking…" He looked off to the space when mention his girlfriend. Then he shook his head and looked back at me.

"Um, where is your girlfriend?"

"She's dead." I looked down as he said she was dead. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

"Its ok. It's partly my fault for not saving her in time." I looked up at him as a tear fell from his left eye. "That damn cult. It needs to be stopped; at all cost!"

"Cult? What cult?" I asked as I pick up the drink. He looked at me. "Oh, sorry the cult was wiped out a few years ago, by a girl name Cheryl. She also was the one that should have brought their god in to our world."

My eyes widen as I hear the last part of what he said. "Like giving birth?" He looked at the Resident Evil poster and turn red a little. "Yeah, something like that. Why you ask?"

"Because, I think that is what they're planning for that Rose!" I jumped forward a little as my body told me to stay put. Jonathan also pushed me back in bed.

"Yes, you right, but they need her to be filled with hate towards them and others." He looked back at me. "Like you…Sin." I looked at him at oddly. "Why is everyone calling me 'sin'?" I asked, show the angry in my voice.

"I'm not to sure, something about one of their orphaned going to the Silent Hill High School and shot up the place. At least that's one of their journals said." He went a dig something out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Here's the key to the desk to find that journal." I took the key and looked at it. "One last thing. Do you remember what your school is called?"

"Yeah, It's…um damn what was it." He smiled at that I couldn't answer. "Its ok kid, I know you're not from here. For you don't look like the kid." I raised my left eyebrow. "There also was a picture on the orphan. I was just playing with you." He walked to a chair that was next to the bed and sat down.

"Then why can't I remember where I'm from and how I got here?" I think I was starting to sound like I was losing it.

"This town calls for savers and sinners…I'm a sinner and I believe you're a saver." He looked in to my eyes. "Has anyone every told you're red eye make you look like a demon or is it the town that turning you in to something else?"

I looked away from him. "My eyes have always been like this and yes, people have told me that." He sighed heavily then got up.

"When you're done eating just call for me I'll be in the living room." Said Jonathan as he started to walk towards the door.

"I'm no angel, Jonathan!" As I yelled he stopped right in the doorway.

"I never said you were a angel…just a saver." He closed the door. I was alone again.

When I awoke, I awoke to the smell of rot and mole. I was overwhelmed by the smell that I threw up as I open my eyes. After I wiped the crap off my lips I looked around to see that I was in a prison room.

"Where…where is Ross? Last thing I remember was…" I couldn't really remember anything after he jumped on to the monster. I stood up and walked up to the door. As I touch the door I had an another one of those flashes this time I saw Ross but when must be five years old and he was in this room. I fell backwards and landed on my butt hardly. I got up and robbed it and looked around. As I was looking around I heard footsteps behind the wall that was on the opposite side from the door. I look towards where the sound came from and found a peephole at the top of the wall.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" I wait a few minutes then repeated my self. "Hello? Is anyone there?" nothing. I gave out a sighed, then went back to looking around the room. In the room are a colt, a sink, and a rotting body in the left corner of the room.

"Well, I know where that horribly smell is coming for." I thought to my self and I went to the colt looked under it. I have no idea what came to mind.


End file.
